icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Turk Broda
Canadian | birth_date = birth_date = | birth_place = Brandon, Manitoba, CA | death_date = October 17, 1972 (age 58) | death_place = | career_start = 1935 | career_end = 1952 | image = Turkbroda.jpg | image_size = 215px | halloffame = 1967 }} Walter Edward "Turk" Broda (May 15, 1914 - October 17, 1972) was a former goaltender for the Toronto Maple Leafs. Broda was born in Brandon, Manitoba on May 15, 1914. He originally belonged to the Detroit Red Wings and was sold to the Toronto Maple Leafs by the Detroit Olympics in May, 1936, for $8,0000. This was a record at the time for a minor league player. At the same time Detroit announced the signing of Jimmy Franks to replace Broda. In 1941 he won the Vezina Trophy and made the All Star Team. The next year Broda had another great season leading Toronto to a Stanley Cup and making the Second all- Star team. From 1943 to 1945 Broda left hockey to serve in the military during the Second World War. After he came back he led Toronto to three more Stanley Cups and won another Vezina Trophy. He was also selected to be on the 1948 first All star team. In 1951 he won his last Stanley Cup with Toronto and retired in 1952. He was inducted to the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1967 and died on October 17, 1972, aged only 58, after having suffered a heart attack. Ironically, he died just two weeks before the death of his goaltender rival, Bill Durnan. In 1998, he was ranked number 60 on the List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News Broda went on to a coaching career. His best accomplishment was coaching the Toronto Marlboros to back-to-back Memorial Cups in 1955 and 1956. Career Statistics Awards and Achievements *Turnbull Cup MJHL Championship (1933) *Vezina Trophy (1941 and 1948) *NHL First All-Star Team Goalie (1941 and 1948) *Stanley Cup Championship (1942, 1947, 1948, 1949, and 1951) *NHL Second All-Star Team Goalie (1942) *Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1978 * In 1998, he was ranked number 60 on the List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News *Honoured Member of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame in 1983 Gallery 1949_AS_game-Lindsay_Broda.jpg|Ted Lindsay shoots on Turk Broda while Leafs Bill Barilko, Garth Boesch and All-Star Elmer Lach look on, 1949 All Star game. Video Highlights of the February 28, 1948 game between the Toronto Maple Leafs and Chicago Black Hawks at Maple Leaf Gardens. Goals by Gus Bodnar on Turk Broda as well as Max Bentley and Joe Klukay on Emile Francis are shown in the Leafs 4-3 victory. Ice Hockey (1948) External Links * *Turk Broda's biography at Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Born in 1914 Category:Dead in 1972 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Olympics (IHL) players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:London Knights coaches Category:Quebec Aces coaches Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlboros coaches Category:Toronto St. Michael's Majors players Category:Vezina Trophy winners Category:Winnipeg Monarchs players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Charlotte Checkers coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Retired in 1952 Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster